


Gone

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: I'm so sorry mask, M/M, i promise I'll write some happy with them in the next fic, i wrote this at like 3 AM, im so sorry aloha, regret is the feeling?, vampire!mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It's not good being a vampire, especially when you're starving
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Gone

He never meant it to end like this.

He never meant to take so much, and now there's no way he could ever tell Aloha he was sorry. 

There was no way he’ll ever hear his voice, his laugh, everything.

He didn't mean to drain him.

Mask never knew how hungry he was, his blood lust took over him until it was too late.

Aloha was gone.

And Mask felt his heart break.

Aloha wasn't breathing and he couldn't hear his heart beating.

Only that he felt full of his boyfriend’s blood.

Was this despair he wanted others to have? The despair he gave, only for it to hit him back hard?

So why was Aloha smiling?

Why?! Did he knew? Why didn't Aloha push him away?!

Why did Aloha let him…?

Mask choked out a sob, his body shaking as he held Aloha close. 

“I'm so sorry Aloooooha, I'm soorry” Mask sob.

There was nothing left for him, now that Aloha was gone.

But what he didn't know is Aloha did it for him.

Aloha knew about what was going on.

Aloha knew the blood bags wouldn't come in time.

Aloha knew Mask was slowly suffering from hunger.

He didn't want his boyfriend to suffer anymore.

He didn't want to lose Mask, no matter what.

So he came up with the plan to let Mask feed off of him.

Aloha knew this would happen, seeing Mask didn't stop drinking once he bit him.

But he loved him, no matter what.

Even when his mind started to get hazy, Aloha weakly wrapped his arms around Mask, slowly bringing him closer.

Even when things were starting to fade for him, Aloha couldn't help but to let out one last smile before uttering his last words.

“I'll always love you, Masky..~”


End file.
